


Pelkäävä lapsi sisälläni.

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rauskin onni tuntuu pettäneen, ja kaikki hänen ilonsa tuntuu kadonneen. Kun elämä potkii vatsaan, hakkaa kasvoihin ja ruoskii selkään, ja Rauski alkaa olla muutenkin valmis vaihtoehdoista viimeiseen, menneisyyden varjot hyökkäävät hänen kimppuunsa, eikä mikään voi enää koskaan olla niinkuin ennen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pelkäävä lapsi sisälläni.

**Author's Note:**

> Tähän aika vahvasti vaikutti eräs suomenkielinen aika vanha LOTR-ficci jonka luin jokin aika sitten (Elrond/Glorfindel ship, löytyy nimellä Tummansininen). Tämä noudattelee lähes samaa kaavaa, vaikka onkin erilainen kirjoittajien tyylin erilaisuuden, sekä maailman ja hahmojen erojen vuoksi. Nauttikaahan!
> 
> -Miuku

Rauski vihasi sitä tunnetta. Yksinäisyyttä. Kuitenkin yksinäisyys rauhoitti, eikä hän enää edes halunnut päästää ketään lähistölleen. 

Ikkunasta näkyi harmaa kaupunkimaisema, jonka synkkyyttä alhaalla riippuvat marraskuisen harmaat sadepilvet ja tihkusade vielä korostivat. Ilta alkoi olla jo myöhäinen, ja valoa oli enää vain juuri ja juuri sen verran että ulos mitenkuten näki.

Rauskin tyttöystävä oli jättänyt hänet joitakin viikkoja sitten, antamatta mitään selitystä, pyytämättä anteeksi, edes kertomatta siitä, vain hylännyt Rauskin, ja se oli suututtanut ja masentanut Rauskia. Rauski oli menettänyt jo osan iloisuudestaan silloin, mutta oli kestänyt muiden Läppävian jätkien huolestuneet katseet ja avuntarjoukset, vakuuttanut olevansa ok, ja pakottanut itsensä jatkamaan pelaamista muiden kanssa, heittämään yhä vain kömpelömmäksi käyviä vitsejä, kuin mitään ei olisi käynyt. 

Sitten jokin aika sitten Rauskin alkoholisti-isä, joka oli alkanut hakata Rauskia heti äidin kuoltua, oli muuttanut lähistölle, ja onnistui aina seisomaan jossakin kadunkulmassa Rauskin reitillä ja uhkailemaan Rauskia.

Kaiken huipuksi muutamia päiviä sitten oli työpaikalle tulleet uudet johtajat jostakin kauempaa, ja he olivat Rauskin entisiä kiusaajia. He pomottivat Rauskia ilkeästi, kiusasivat tätä, ja keksivät aina jonkin syyn Rauskin pudottamiseen arvoasteikolla aina vain alaspäin. He myös vaativat häntä jatkuvasti tekemään ylipitkiä työpäiviä, eivätkä olisi myöntäneet Rauskille sairaslomaa vaikka hän olisi ollut kuolemaisillaan.

Tämä kaikki oli henkisesti romauttanut Rauskin, joka oli tavatessaan muut Läppävian jäsenet, kehittänyt itsensä, traumatisoituneen ja pelokkaan lapsen, ylle iloisen kekseliään ja eloisan suojakuori-persoonan, jolla oli aina jokin vitsi valmiina. Hän oli alkanut viihtyä siinä hahmossa, jonka oli omaksunut, mutta vanhojen haavojen avaaminen, kun lapsuuden traumat nostivat päätään, oli häivyttänyt suojakuoren pois, ja tehnyt hänestä taas sen syrjäänvetäytyvän, itkevän, pelkäävän Rauskin joka hän oli ollut. Rauski oli laiminlyönyt viimeaikoina kaiken. Hän piti asuntonsa ikkunoiden sälekaihtimet jatkuvasti suljettuina, paitsi välillä pimeän aikaan, asunto oli tunkkainen ja saastainen, lattia täynnä oluttölkkejä, pitsalaatikoita, ja likaisia vaatteita. Työpäivien jälkeen Rauski välillä vain kulki asunnon poikki, riisumatta aina edes kenkiä jalastaan, ja kaatui sängylleen itkemään. Hän söi harvakseltaan, eikä ollut pariin päivään käynyt pesulla. Jonkin aikaa sen jälkeen kun Rauski oli jättänyt yhteydenpidon, hänen kännykkänsä oli tärissyt yhtenään viesteistä, mutta nyt niitäkään ei tullut juurikaan. Rauski makasi sohvalla ja tuijotti tv:stä jotakin ohjelmaa. Äänet eivät olleet päällä, mutta hän ei viitsinyt tehdä asialle mitään. Hänellä oli kädessään lasi täynnä kokista, vaikka se olisi yhtä hyvin voinut olla täytetty tuhkalla, niin vähän Rauski asiasta välitti. 

Lähellä oli pimeä, sateen täplittämä ikkuna. Se antoi pihalle, ja siitä olisi ollut niin helppo hypätä, se olisi hyvä tapa kuolla, lentää pois, Rauskin mielessä kävi ajatus, mutta hän tyrmäsi sen. Olisi varmasti joku kivuttomampikin tapa lähteä. 

Rauski meni etsimään kaapista, josko hänellä olisi lainkaan viinaa jäljellä. Hän ei löytänyt kuin vodkapullon, jonka sisältöä hän kaatoi reippaasti jääkaapista ottamansa kaljan sekaan. Hän voisi vetää kännit ja unohtaa kaiken hetkeksi. Käteen unohtunut kokislasi putosi lattialle ja särkyi helähtäen kirkkaasti, kun Rauski säikähti ovelta kuuluvaa jyskytystä. Hän kumartui ja sipaisi enimmät lasinsirut syvemmälle muun kuonan joukkoon, repien kätensä haavoille samalla. Sitten hän rämpi pimeän asunnon halki kohti eteistä.

"Painu helvetin vittuun", Rauski murahti samalla kun avasi oven raolleen. Hänen hämmästyksekseen tulija, Retris, kampesi oven auki ja astui sisään asuntoon.

"Rauski painupa ite jos jonkun sinne noin kovasti haluut. Mikset sä anna yhtää kuuluu ittestäs? Mitä jumalauta sulle on käyny?" Retris vastasi, mutta hänen äänessään oli enemmän huolta kuin vihaa.

Oven sulkeudurtua Retris haparoi pimeässä valokatkaisijaa, ja hänen ilmeestään näkyi kevyt järkytys hänen nähdesdään läheisen ystävänsä kurjan varjomaisen olemuksen. Retris laski molemmat kätensä Rauskin olkapäille ja ohjasi Rauskin olohuoneen sohvalle, huoneen, jossa aikoinaan oli kaikunut nauru ja kiroilu miesten pelatessa, huoneeseen, jossa oli LaeppaVika kokoontunut streamaamaan monet kerrat, mutta joka nyt oli aution ja kuolleen tuntuinen, likainen, ja murheellinen.

Retris veti Rauskin istumaan sohvalle, ja istui itse tämän viereen, katsoen Rauskia syvälle silmiin murheellisesti, epätoivoisesti, ja jotenkin anovasti.

"Häivy. Mä en kaipaa sua enkä muita, Läppävika on mun osalta takana. Mä en kaipaa teitä ja tuskin tekää pian pahemmin mua, eikä mun elämä oo sun asias. Jatkakaa ilman mua", Rauski sanoi tylyn välinpitämättömästi.

"Rauski, ei. Tuu takas. Me kaivataan sua, me tarvitaan sua. Mikään ei oo samanlaista ku sä et oo säätämäs. Homma hajoo käsiin. Pojat riitelee koko ajan striimeissä keskenää, fanit kyselee millon sä tuut taas, ja kaikki on jotenki... kuollutta. Just sun vitsit puhals hengen koko Läppävikaan, ja ku se puuttuu, kaikki romahtaa. Sun on ymmärrettävä, et ei oo Läppävikaa ilman Rauskia. Se ei pelitä semmonen. Me ollaan kavereita, me ollaan aina täällä, vaan sulle. Pliis, kerro ees mikä on pielessä", Retris mumisi hiljaisella äänellä.

Rauski huokaisi, ja kertoi koko tarinan. Retris kuunteli keskeyttämättä, ja kun Rauski oli lopettanut, hän veti miehen lähelleen ja pörrötti tämän tukkaa.

"Voi sua. Käy suihkus ja mee nukkumaan, mä jään tänne yöks ja koitan pikkasen siivota tätä, jooko? Aamul voiaan sit miettii mitä tehään", Retris kuiskasi lempeän huolehtivaisesti. Ääni tuntui Rauskista mukavan pehmeältä, ja hän nyökkäsi. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt liikahtaakaan, kun Retris veti hänet suudelmaan. Se oli intohimoinen suudelma, ja kesti pitkään, mutta se ei ollut raju, vaan lempeä, pehmeä ja hellä. Se suudelma oli puhdasta rakkautta. Kun suudelma loppui, Rauski nousi, mutta ennenkuin hän meni minnekkään, hän kuiskasi:

"Retris... mä rakastan sua..."

"Hyvä kuulla se. Sama sulle", Retris vastasi.

 

Rauski katsoi itseään vessan peilistä, ja näki todellakin miten karmeassa kunnossa oli. Silmänaluset olivat tummat, rasvainen tukka lojui kalpeiden kasvojen yläpuolella, ja posket olivat painuneet kuopalle. Hän peseytyi huolella, ja meni sen jälkeen makuuhuoneeseen, missä huomasi Retriksen vaihtaneen sänkyyn puhtaat lakanat. Toisen miehen hyräily kuului keittiöstä, ja se tuuditti Rauskin vähitellen uneen.

 

Kello oli kolme kun Retris vihdoin oli siivonnut kämpän kuntoon. Hän jätti tuuletusikkunat auki yöksi jotta ilma hiukan vaihtuisi, ja kävi sitten pesulla. Sen jälkeen hän mönki sänkyyn Rauskin viereen ja nukahti pian.

 

Kun Rauski heräsi, hän arveli kellon olevan jo lähes yhdeksän, ja tiesi että olisi pahasti myöhässä töissä. Retris oli käpertynyt hänen ympärilleen kuin suojellakseen Rauskia, eikä Rauski liikahtanutkaan, sillä miehen lämpimässä syleilyssä oli mukavaa olla. Kun Retris lopulta heräsi, he makasivat pitkään sängyssä vierekkäin ja käsi kädessä, puhellen mukavia. Rauski irtisanoutui töistä sinä aamuna, ja streamasi pitkään ensin Retriksen kanssa, ja sitten yksin.

 

 

Pieni, heikko ja pelokas Rauski hänen sisällään katosi hiljalleen päivän mittaan.

**Author's Note:**

> MOI! Kertokaas mielipiteenne, niitä on aina kiva lukea! Btw, otan kunnian tämän julkaisusta yöllä. :D
> 
> •Cherry•


End file.
